Because of You
by Jebal Monster
Summary: Hanya karena dia seorang Park Jimin berubah. Akan tetapi perubahan Park Jimin malah membuat dirinya sendiri mendapat masalah. KookMin slight VMin. Uke! Jimin Seme! Tae & Kokkie.


Seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati koridor kelas, Seragamnya yang basah pun tak ia hiraukan. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, _'Seperti-nya aku harus meminjam buku catatan Taehyung lagi, yang pastinya tidak akan gratis.'_

Dia mendengus pelan langkah-nya ia percepat, suara sepatu dan lantai yang beradu pun sedikit menggema. Beberapa saat kemudian bel istirahat pun berbunyi. ' _Ah, sial'_ runtuknya dalam hati.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus meminjam buku catatan sahabatnya. Dan terakhir kali meminjamnya ia harus mentraktir makan pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu selama 3 bulan berturut-turut, dengan uang sakunya sendiri tentu saja.

Akhirnya ia pun sampai didepan kelas, beberapa siswa yang ada disana menatapnya Jijik, aneh, dan tidak suka. Jimin menjadi agak gugup, sesekali ia menaikkan kacamata culun yang ia kenakan.

PARK JIMIN!

Jimin mendongak saat mendengar ada yang meneriakkan nama nya, dan setelah nya ia langsung menyesal. Sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang ke arah nya, dan itu tepat mengenai Dahinya yang sebelah kiri.

Sang pelaku pelempar hanya memasang wajah sok polos, sang pelaku yang ternyata Yeoja itu berkata mengejek. "Ups, maaf yaaa... sengaja."

Dahi Jimin terasa ngilu, tangan kecilnya meraba tepat pusat ngilu itu dan setelahnya ia terbelalak. Cairan merah kental yang disebut darah mengalir dari luka miliknya. "Argh." dia terduduk dari tempatnya berdiri, sepertinya ujung penghapus yang tidak tumpul berhasil melukai dahi-nya.

Kepala Jimin terasa sakit.

"Cih, itulah yang patut kau dapatkan. Seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak pantas bersanding denganmu, Nerd." Yeoja yang menindas-nya berkata dengan sangat pedas hingga membuat dada Jimin terasa ditusuk ribuan tombak berkarat.

Tapi hati Jimin lebih Sakit lagi.

Para siswa siswi disana mulai mengerubungi-nya, beberapa ada yang mulai mencemooh dan mencaci maki nya seperti yang dilakukan Yeoja barusan. Jimin tidak menangis, hanya saja tatapan mata nya terlihat kosong.

 _'Jungkookie, tidak bisakah kau kemari. Aku membutuhkan dirimu.'_ batinnya terpukul.

"MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!"

Jimin tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya...

" _Ya!_ Kim Taehyung kau tidak usah ikut campur ini bukan urusanmu."

...ada yang menolongnya, meskipun bukan orang yang diinginkannya.

Taehyung menatap dingin orang yang telah mengatakan kalimat itu pada nya. "Apapun yang terjadi pada Park Jimin adalah urusanku. Dan sekarang kalian akan berurusan denganku." Taehyung berkata datar hingga membuat beberapa orang disana bergidik ngeri dan lebih memilih membubarkan diri. Taehyung mendekati Jimin kemudian membantu tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk berdiri, setelahnya Taehyung merangkul Jimin untuk membawa-nya ke UKS.

"Mentang-mentang kau anak kepala sekolah kau jadi bersikap sok pahlawan begitu, huh? Kim Taehyung?" ejek Namja tadi yang sepertinya memang tidak bisa diam.

Taehyung menghentikan langkah-nya yang otomatis ikut menghentikan langkah Jimin, "Karena aku adalah anak Kepala sekolah, itu menjadi alasan aku harus menegakkan peraturan disekolah ini. Jadi, tutup mulutmu sekarang juga."

Kedua Namja itu melanjutkan langkah mereka yang tadinya tertunda. Meninggalkan kelas tadi yang sebetulnya tidak pantas disebut kelas, dan lebih pantas disebut neraka -menurut Jimin-.

Mereka berdua sampai di UKS yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kelas Jimin. Taehyung dengan agak tergesa mendorong pintu UKS sambil melirik khawatir luka didahi Jimin yang darahnya semakin banyak.

Putra dari Kim Namjoon itu mendudukkan Jimin disalah satu ranjang yang disediakan. UKS sepertinya sedang kosong, dan Taehyung mengumpat karena ketidak disiplinan perawat yang telah ditugaskan untuk berjaga disini. "Ah, sialan. Dimana perawat itu."

Jimin terlihat agak menggigil saat AC menerpa-nya, dan Taehyung mengetahui itu. Dia memegang kedua pundak Jimin, "Apa mereka membully-mu lagi saat kau dikamar mandi?" tanya Taehyung lembut.

"Mmm... Tidak usah dipikirkan, A-Aku baik-baik saja kok Tae-Tae." Jimin berusaha membuat Taehyung tidak terlalu khawatir. Tapi, tentu saja itu gagal. Sikapnya malahan makin membuat dirinya terlihat menyedihkan. Taehyung menunduk, dia berbisik pelan. "Kenapa tidak kau putus saja dari-nya Chim? Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik, yang dapat mencintaimu sekaligus menjagamu." 'Contohnya saja Aku Chim.' tambahnya dalam hati.

Jimin mengelus wajah Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas sedangkan tangan yang lain menutup lukanya yang ada didahi.  
"Mungkin aku sudah terjatuh cukup dalam. Aku terlalu mencintai-nya Tae."

Kemudian Jimin menyambung, "Lebih baik kau mengabilkan kotak P3K untukku." dia agak terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang seakan mengatakan 'Bodohnya aku.'

"Maaf, Chim. Aku lupa."

Taehyung menepuk dahi-nya, dia segera mengambil kotak P3K yang diletakkan didalam lemari kecil yang terbuat dari kaca. "Chim, lebih baik kau lepas kemeja Sekolahmu yang basah itu, aku tidak mau kau masuk angin." jelas Taehyung yang disambut anggukan mengerti dari Jimin.

"Tapi, tanganku yang satunya terkena darah Tae. Aku tidak mau membuat seragamku berubah warna." Jimin mem-poutkan bibir merahnya yang tampak imut dimata Taehyung. Dia mengambil kacamata yang ia kenakan yang kemudian ia letakkan dimeja kecil samping ranjang.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku saja yang melepas kemejamu."

 **Ceklek**

 **Brakk**

Belum sempat Taehyung menyentuh kancing kemeja Jimin suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian dua insan yang ada didalam. Jimin agak terkejut, "Kookie."

Ya, disana ada Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Kekasihnya.

Pemuda itu tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Jimin erat seakan Jimin bakal menghilang jika ia lengah satu kali saja.  
"Maaf, Maafkan aku Chim. Karena aku kau terluka." Jimin balas memeluknya bahkan lebih erat.

Taehyung kaku, tidak bisa bergerak. Pemandangan didepannya seolah mengejek, 'Hei, berhentilah berharap padanya. Dia sudah memiliki orang yang dicintai-nya bodoh.'

Taehyung tersenyum miris, bukan senyum kotak yang selalu ia sajikan pada semua orang. Ia segera meninggalkan UKS, "Tugasku disini sudah selesai." gumamnya pelan yang pastinya tidak didengar oleh Jimin maupun Jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, wajah pemuda itu masih terlihat bersalah. Dia dengan cekatan membersihkan luka Jimin dan memberikan obat pada luka tersebut, Jimin menatap lembut Jungkook. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah Kookie."

"Aku tidak bisa Chim." Jungkook kembali memeluk tubuh Jimin yang agak lemas.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berdiam diri saja mengetahui kekasihku dibully. Seharusnya aku lebih kuat lagi. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu berubah pada saat itu." Jungkook menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya yang telah ia pendam sejak memasuki SMA ini.

Kini berganti Jimin melepas pelukan, dia mengambil kacamatanya dan kembali mengenakannya, "Aku lebih memilih berubah menjadi Nerd daripada membiarkanmu berubah menjadi orang lain yang tidak ku kenal."

Jungkook mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jimin. Dulu saat masa SMP Jimin termasuk jejeran Siswa manis yang dicari-cari, bahkan sampai saat dia berpacaran dengan Jungkook pun Jimin masih saja mempunyai beberapa orang yang mengejar-ngejarnya.  
Dan Jungkook adalah tipe Seme yang Posesif, Jadi ketika salah satu dari mereka mencoba menggoda Jimin-nya. Dia sungguh berang dan langsung menghajar Namja-namja yang menurutnya brengsek itu.

Akhirnya pada saat memasuki SMA, Jimin memutuskan merubah penampilannya menjadi seorang Nerd agar tidak terlalu dikenal banyak orang.

Kalimat Jimin membuat Jungkook sedih, dia melepas kacamata Jimin dan dalam sekali tekan kacamata itu pun patah menjadi dua bagian. "K-Kokieee..." Jimin gelagapan melihatnya.

"Kau sudah tidak membutuhkannya Chim. Aku ingin kau berubah menjadi dulu." Jelas Jungkook sambil mengelus pipi tembam Jimin.

"Ta-Tapi..."

Cup~

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Chim." Jungkook pun meneruskan kegiatannya dalam mencium Jimin, dan ia memulai menjelajah gua hangat pemuda manis itu yang kini menjadi candu bagi-nya.

The End 

Newbie lewaaatt... "ψ(｀∇')ψ  
Mian kalo aneh, namanya juga Newbie baru netes ya masih belajar merangkak. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ See you di Episode selanjutnya. ❤❤❤❤


End file.
